The Guardians of Olympus: The Fallen Hero
by OLYMPUS99
Summary: Chase has been at Camp Half-Blood for three weeks. No Godly parent. But after a meeting with a strange man in a cloak he's claimed by Poseidon, who sends him and his half brother Percy to find Artemis and her Hunters. Will Chase and Percy complete the quest? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AS SOON S I GET SOME REVIEWS I'LL POST THE NEXT BOOK!
1. Chapter 1-13

The Fallen Hero

Camp

My name is Chase, and I'm sitting on the boat dock at Camp Half-Blood. I still wasn't used to the camp even after being here for three weeks, I just wasn't fitting in. I'm tall, I have black hair, I'm sort of muscular, my eyes are green, and I hadn't been claimed by my godly parent. I was decent with a sword and amazing with a bow and arrow, and I felt…powerful around water. Then I thought back to getting to camp. The dracnae's killing my mom and the satyr named Jake finding me hiding in a tree a mile down the road. I was brought into reality by a voice, "Chase I've been looking for you, dinner is almost ready." The voice belonged to the only guy who really payed him attention, Percy Jackson. "Thanks Percy," I said standing up. "Percy, do you think I'm going to be claimed tonight?" Percy looked at me, "Yes, I honestly think you are." I smiled. We continued to the dining pavilion. There was a ton of people; I took his seat at the end of the Hermes table. I looked over and saw Percy kiss his girlfriend Annabeth on the cheek. I wished I could find a girl, but it wasn't possible. I was a social outcast at this camp. I turned at the pounding of hooves on the concrete floor. Chiron trotted to the center, "Campers, when you are done eating, you may prepare yourself for capture the flag. I wish you all luck. Percy will be leading the blue team, and Annabeth will lead the red! This should be FUN!" There a couple of ohh's from the other campers and a few snickers. The lovers against each other, this would be fun.

Capture the Flag

About an hour later everybody was done eating and they headed for their cabins to get their armor. I was the second one done. Percy was waiting for them at the edge of the woods. Once the entire blue team was assembled Percy raised his hand, "Ok, the red team is fortified near Zeus's fist. Apollo archers, you need to attack from the back, draw their fire. Hermes, attack from the front, make them come towards you, then fall back, and me and the Demeter cabin will attack from the side. We can win this! Let's do it!" The Apollo cabin ran off and Percy grabbed Chase, "Stay with me." I nodded. Percy ran off into the woods I followed. We came to the edge of the clearing. The Apollo cabin had begun their attack. I glanced to the left, my cabin was sneaking forward. The ground troops for the red saw them and ran to meet them. Percy nodded and he ran forward. Chase was at his heels with the Demeter cabin spread out amongst us. The first guard noticed Percy, too late. Percy had him unconscious on the ground before he could yell. The next guard was mine; I slammed the hilt of my sword into the guard and kicked his legs out from under him. Within a few minutes we had the red flag in our hands. Suddenly my sword went flying off. Percy looked around and is eyes got big, "Annabeth that's not cool, take your hat off." Annabeth appeared 5 feet away. She had her dagger in one hand. Percy stepped forward, "Annabeth, please move. That's the only time I'm asking." She smirked, "Or what, you'll attack me?" She ran forward and flipped over him. She kicked my feet out from under me. I landed on the ground hard. She jabbed at Percy, he sidestepped. I wrapped my legs around hers and pulled them left. She tumbled. He knife skidded away. I got onto all fours and was face to face with her. She punched at me, I blocked it. I caught her other fist and pushed her back onto her back. I stood up and grabbed my sword. Percy tossed me the flag, "Go I'll hold her!" I took off sprinting. I ran back through the woods and reached the small creek. I slipped and fell. Suddenly there was a weight on top of me, Annabeth ripped her cap off and started punching me. I rolled into the creek. I stood up ready for anything. Annabeth was standing there staring at me with her mouth open. "What?" I asked. She pointed above me. I looked up and my mouth dropped open. There was a glowing green trident floating above me. Percy ran up and saw it. He stared at me.

Son of Poseidon

I was sitting across from Percy and Chiron was staring at me. "Well, I hope Percy is looking forward to company again. You'll move in with him tomorrow," Chiron said. Percy was still glaring at the floor. I was still too shocked to say anything. My Godly parent is the one and only Poseidon. I started grinning at that, "Chiron, my mom told me my dad died when I was born!" "So did mine," Percy said. "Most mortal parents tell their demigod children that, so they won't be so confused." Chiron replied. Percy stood up and walked out. "What's wrong with him? Did I do something?" I asked. "No, he's probably shocked his father had another child with another woman. He'll get over it, hopefully." Chiron said glancing nervously out the window. "I guess I'll be going, I'll go pack my stuff," I said. I got up and left the big house. Walking towards the Hermes cabin I was getting stares and a lot of people pointing and talking excitedly. I entered the Hermes cabin and picked my bag of clothes off the bed (which I got from the camp store) and started towards cabin 3. I opened the door and walked in and stopped in the doorway. Percy was sitting on his bed. He looked up at me and stood. There was a fountain in the in the back of the room. Percy opened his hand and the water shot out and came towards me. I raised my hands instinctively to block it. The water stopped inches from me. I thought Percy was doing it, but it was me. I pulled my arms apart and the water split into two round balls. "So? Whatcha gonna do Bro," Percy asked smirking. I thrust my hand towards him and the ball shot towards him. Percy flicked his hand and the water shot back into the fountain. I concentrated and the water formed into a baseball sized ball. It slid into my hand and I threw it at Percy. He caught it and threw it back; it slammed into me with the force of a bowling ball. I flew into the wall. Percy smiled and jogged over and helped me up. "What was that about?" I asked standing up. "I just had to make sure you were really a Son of Poseidon, and that you could control water!" Percy replied sitting on his bed. "Your bed will be here tomorrow, I think the harpies are bringing it in." "Well, I can control water, and I'm a Son of Poseidon, so yeah I check out, I guess?" Percy thought for a minute, "Wait until tomorrow, your gonna love it!"

Training and Associates

I woke up with a start. I looked around my new cabin, the Poseidon cabin, Percy wasn't here. There was a note on the door. It said come to lake, waiting for you- Percy. I sighed and got dressed. I ran towards the lake. On my way I bumped into somebody. I went sprawling onto my stomach. I jumped up and spun around. There was a brown headed girl lying on the ground. She was shorter than me and had golden eyes. I couldn't see her face completely but she took my breath away. "Watch where you're going sea-boy! Gods, Just what I needed!" the girl yelled. I stuck my hand out, "My name is Chase, I'm sorry I should have been watching. What's your name?" "My name is Diana; I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Where are you going in such a rush?" I looked towards the lake, "I'm meeting Percy at the lake, training, I think?" She smiled, "I've seen what he can do, good luck!" Diana winked and walked off. "Gods she's beautiful" I said out loud. I took off for the lake. I reached the dock and looked around. No Percy in sight. Suddenly a wave knocked me off the dock and into the water. Strangely I was able to breathe, and my clothes weren't wet! Percy was sitting on the bottom of the lake laughing at me. His voice was in my head "Your face is priceless! If only I had a video camera!" I felt a tug in my gut, the water started bubbling around me. It dawned on Percy what was happening, "You've done this before.." he was cut off by the water slamming him around. He grinned, and returned the favor. We went on like that for awhile, seeing what we could both do. I was getting more exhausted every minute. Percy eventually had me lying on the bottom of the lake. I was looking up at the surface when I noticed somebody standing on the deck. He was wearing a cloak, the hood covered his face. "Who is that?" I asked pointing at him. Percy looked, "I don't know, I'll go up and see. You go under the dock and wait for my signal" He shot towards the surface and right out onto the dock to face the man. I surfaced under the dock and listened to their conversation. "Who are you?" Percy asked. "It doesn't matter little hero, you'll learn soon enough, and when you do, you'll lose the ones closest to you." Percy uncapped his pen. It grew into a 3 foot celestial bronze sword named Anaklusmos. Percy pointed at him, "No, you'll tell me right now." Percy summoned the water to form into 4 tridents hovering above the man. I shot up through the dock and landed behind the man. I willed one of the tridents to shoot into my hand. I leveled it at him, "I suggest you listen to him." He laughed, "You two are ridiculous." He flicked his wrist and the tridents turned back into liquid, and Percy's sword flew into the lake. The man pointed at Percy. He cried put and collapsed. I started towards him He pointed his other hand at me, I couldn't move. He pointed two fingers at me and I felt an immense burning sensation. I collapsed and he came and stood over me. He had solid black eyes, and dark hair. "Chase, You and Percy will find out everything you need to know very soon. Now please, rest." I blacked out.

Gifts and Love

when I woke there was a few Apollo campers standing over me. I looked around and saw Percy and Chiron sitting in chairs. I was in the infirmary at camp. "What happened?" my throat was dry and I sounded like a frog. percy stood, "The man drained almost all the water from your body. We've been pumping you with water." I noticed the Apollo campers take the IV's out. They said I could stand. I turned towards Chiron, "Chiron, who was that yesterday?" "I don't know child, but he was powerful. He must be stopped. I will leave for Olympus immediately. Percy get Chase to your cabin, he needs rest."Yes sir, come on Chase." Percy said leading me out the door. Halfway to the cabin Diana ran up. "Chase! Are you ok? I heard what happened!" "Yes I'm fine." I replied. She looked relieved. "Chiron asked me to watch you, I'm your nurse, I guess you could say." Oh crap I thought. Percy laughed, "Well then you can help him to our cabin!" He handed me to her. "Percy!" I protested. He was already running off. Diana helped me itno my cabin and onto my bed. Then she put some water beside me. "So do you need anything else?" I looked around. "No, that's all. Thank you." She nodded and left. I closed my eyes and slept. I was woken by a sound. I opened my eyes and looked around. The man was back. I shot up and he pounced n me. He had me pinned against the floor with his hand over my mouth. "Listen you fool, I've brought gifts." He opened his hand to reveal a silver and black mini flashlight and a gold ring. He laid them beside me then took his hand off my mouth. I yelled Percy's name. He sprung out of bed uncapping his pen/sword. He saw the man and stabbed at him. The man melted and formed across the room. "Well?" He said motioning to me. "Are you going to use the weapons I just gave you?" I looked at the flashlights and ring. I picked the black one up and clicked the button. It sprung into a 3 foot celestial bronze blade. The handle was wrapped in black leather. It had a trident engraved on the hilt. I looked at it in awe. Then I picked the silver flashlight up. I clicked it. It grew into a silver bow and a quiver with one arrow. "The arrow will come back to the quiver no matter where it goes. The ring is a shield. When you put it on and twist it, it turns into a shield." I looked at him, "Why are you helping me. You just tried to kill me this morning!' "Trust me kid, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead," he replied seriously. That silenced me. He looked at both of us, "You two will be seeing me very soon. Until then, don't hurt yourself with those." he said to me, then melted into the shadows. We heard him laughing outside. We both scrambled out of our cabin. There was nobody outside. Percy yelled in frustration, "I hate not knowing what's going on. Who is he? Where does he come from? Chase, I'm going to get Annabeth and to tell Diana to come over here. Then I'm going to talk to Chiron, go back inside and wait for Diana." I nodded and walked back inside. I pressed on the hilt of my sword, it closed into the flashlight. I picked my bow up and I tapped on the tip of the bow, it shrunk into the flashlight. There was a soft knock on the door, Diana walked in. "Are you ok? Percy told me what happened." Her hair was braided down one side of her head. She didn't have any makeup on, but she was still just as beautiful. "Yeah I'm fine; I just don't understand who this person is." She came and sat beside me on my bed. "The life of a demigod is very confusing. You're never going to understand it. Take my mom for example; she left when I was a little girl. I don't remember much about her. She's never came to see me. I sometimes wonder why, or does she care about me, or love me?" She started to cry. I slipped my hand into hers. She smiled. "Diana, my dad left when I was born. I never even knew him. I think the same things all the time. I sometimes even think about going to see him, but I'm afraid of what he'll say. Will he resent me? Like me? Send me away? Welcome me? I just don't know." "She squeezed my hand and looked up at me, "It seems we have a lot in common Chase." I smiled, "Yes we do." I don't know who leaned towards whom first, but our lips met. My brain nearly exploded. My heart was thumping like crazy. I leaned away and then we leaned our heads together. Our eyes met. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, "Are you two having fun?" Percy and Annabeth were standing in the doorway. He was suppressing a laugh. Diana stood up and started towards the door, "I'll see you at breakfast Chase, see you Percy and Annabeth." Percy and Annabeth looked at me. I smiled, "We were just talking about our past!" Percy laughed, "Oh I'm sure! That was an interesting way to talk!" "Like you and Annabeth have never kissed!" "Oh you've done it now Chase!" Percy yelled. He swung at me playfully. I used his momentum to spin him around and slam him into the wall. He recovered and tackled me. We wrestled for a minute, until Annabeth spoke up, "Percy, it's time for breakfast!" We got up and got dressed.

A Quest

Annabeth, Percy, and I walked into the dining pavilion laughing and joking. I looked over towards the Aphrodite table and found Diana, she met my eyes. I smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. Gods she's beautiful I thought. She had her hair in a pony tail and had a light layer of pink lipstick on. She was the only daughter of Aphrodite who didn't go major on her makeup. She didn't need it. I sat at the Poseidon table with Percy. Ever since I've been claimed people have started to warm up to me. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin came over and slapped me on the back, "Chase, you and Diana huh? Score!" He walked off. I blushed and my food appeared in front of me. I took it to the fire in the middle of the pavilion and I scraped off a portion into the fire. I prayed to Poseidon. I just want to meet you, I don't care where; and please let Diana meet Aphrodite too. I walked back to my seat. Percy was already eating. He was eating a burger with fries and a coke that looked, almost blue. When I finished eating I told Percy I'll be at the lake. On my way somebody slammed me from behind with a hug. Diana screamed in my ear, "CHASE! Aphrodite just talked to me; she wants me to come to Olympus to meet her!" Diana squealed some more. I pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around. "It looks like your mom cares about you after all!" I hugged her again. Looks like my dad had came through, on one part of it. Diana put her hand on my face, "Chase what's wrong?" "I'm overjoyed your mom talked to you, I just wish my dad would talk to me." Diana kissed me gently, "Chase, it'll come with time, you just have to be patient, I was claimed when I was 8, I'm 14 now, and I've waited 6 years." I looked at her and smiled, "you're right. He'll talk to me when he's ready!" She laced her hand into mine. "Where are you headed?" she asked smiling sweetly at me. I blushed, "I'm headed to swim at the lake, it helps me relax." She thought for a second, "I guess I'll see you tonight right?" I blushed, "Yes, let's have a picnic tonight on the beach! My treat!" She laughed and kissed me again. I grinned like an idiot and ran to the lake and dived in. I sank to the bottom and just laid there. After what seemed like an hour I realized somebody was next to me. I opened my eyes and saw the man in the cloak. I shot towards the surface and shot onto the dock. He was there waiting for me. I took the black flashlight out and clicked it. It sprung into the sword. I leveled it at him, "Look, I'm tired of you popping around whenever you want." "You have no control over when I come and go child. Only one person can tell me what to do." I kept the sword pointed at him, WHO?! Tell me NOW!" In response he pulled the sleeve of his cloak up revealing a trident tattoo. Chase looked at the tattoo then back at the man, "Your, a son of Poseidon?" He laughed, "No, just merely an associate, who your father has asked me to watch over you and your brother. Your father worries about you and him. Which I don't see why, but those gifts last night were a gift from him. He hopes you learn to use the bow well. He says you're going to need it soon, something about, uhh, a fight with Mamia's or something." I lowered my sword, "Didn't they prey on children?" The man looked annoyed, "Yes, now they feast on demigods. Poseidon wants you to stop them

. He should be speaking with Chiron soon." I tapped my sword hilt. "Poseidon is coming here, my dad Poseidon?" "Geez kid, you're worse than Jackson was when he first learned all this. Yes, your father is coming to this camp to talk to Chiron." Just then a horn blew in the distance. "That would be him!" the man said melting into shadow.

Chapter 7: Poseidon

I ran all the way to the big house. The whole camp had assembled outside. Diana was near the front. "Chase, your dad, he's inside with Chiron and Percy! I told you he would be here!" She kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and went inside. Poseidon didn't look like what I expected. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and blue Bermuda shirt. He was sitting on the couch with his trident in his lap. Percy was sitting next to him. Chiron was standing in front of the couch. Poseidon stood, "Chase, I know you must be confused about all this, but I'm your father… Poseidon." I just stared at him, "Why are you just showing yourself now? Why didn't you claim me earlier?" He walked towards me, "With everything that happened, the Master Bolt, the Titan War, I didn't want anybody targeting you or your mom. Plus Percy is 4 years older. He was more mature and the monsters were starting to find him. You weren't found until that day 2 weeks ago." I looked him up and down and sat on the couch beside Percy. Chiron cleared his throat, "Now that you've been introduced to your father Chase, he has something important to ask you and Percy." Poseidon stepped forward, "About a month ago, we sent Artemis and her hunters after the last Mamias. We lost contact after about a week. The Gods wants you and Percy to lead a team after them. It's not going to be easy. Chase, I assume my associate delivered your gifts last night?" Inodded and took the black flashlight out. I clicked it. It sprung into the sword. Percy sat up, "Wait that guy is your associate? He attacked us!" Poseidon's face filled with anger, "I ordered him not to engage you except for giving Chase the gifts!" "We just got done having a little chat before you arrived." I said. "He told me that they were from you." Thundered boomed in the distance. Poseidon stood up. "That was my signal. I must leave. Chase, Percy; I know you will not fail me. You may select 2 people to go. Good luck." Then he was gone. I looked at Percy, "Uh, he's not what I expected." Percy smirked, "I thought the same thing when I first met him. You'll get used to him the more you see him." Chiron put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "You two need to prepare for your quest, you'll leave tomorrow!" I walked out the door of the big house and Diana ran and jumped into my arms, "What happened?! What'd he say?" I kissed her on the forehead, "I'll tell you tonight on the beach." She blushed and nodded. I pushed through the crowd and walked towards my cabin. I walked in and grabbed my bag and stuffed my clothes in it. I grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and stuffed it in. I grabbed the silver flashlight from Poseidon and I ran to the archery range. Nobody was there. That's perfect, nobody's gonna get to see me mess up. I clicked the silver flashlight. It sprung out into the bow and quiver. I put the quiver behind my back and I pulled the arrow out. I notched it and pulled the string back. I aimed for the little yellow dot down the shooting range and let it fly. It stuck out of the target. A perfect shot. I stared in shock. I, a Son of Poseidon, just hit a perfect shot with and bow and arrow. "Your mother was an excellent archer, but she stopped after you were born," a voice said. I turned and was facing the cloaked man. "So I inherited her archery skills?" I asked. "Yes, pretty darn good too. Was that your first time? I nodded. "Well dang. You're a natural. I hope you and your brother succeed tomorrow." He came forward and touched my forehead. I blacked out.

Chapter 8: Picnic on the Beach

When I woke it was dark and somebody was cradling my head in their lap. Percy was feeding me ambrosia. I looked backwards and saw Annabeth holding my head. I leaned up. What happened?! We saw you laying here!" I groaned, "It was Poseidon's associate again, he told me about my mom and then I collapsed." Poseidon pounded the ground, "He's causing too much problems for us. This needs to stop. On the way on our quest tomorrow we'll stop by Olympus." I looked around and it hit me, "I'm supposed to meet Diana at the beach! Percy I'll see you later tonight!" I ran for the beach. Diana was sitting on a blanket looking at the stars. I slowed to a walk and sat beside her. She smiled and looked at me. She noticed the look on my face. She turned towards me and put her hand on my face, "Chase what's wrong? Did something happen?" I sighed, "The man was back today, he works for my dad, and he knows a lot about my family, and my dad showing up. It's all a lot for me to take in. I don't know what to do." A tear rolled down my cheek. Diana reached over and wiped it away with her thumb. "Chase, If you're saying Poseidon sends that man to attack you then he isn't worth of having you as a son." I blushed and leaned down and kissed her gently. "There is one more thing." I said looking her in the eyes. "Poseidon wants me and Percy to lead a quest to rescue Artemis and her hunters from the Mamias." Her face filled with worry. "And we can bring two people. I'm pretty sure Percy is bringing Annabeth. So Diana, would you like to accompany me on this quest. It would mean a lot to me." I looked at her hopefully. She grinned widely, "Yes Chase, I would love to accompany you!" I grinned and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. For once in a very long time, I was genuinely happy. I felt like nothing in this world could ruin it. "Oh and by the way, we're stopping by Olympus to talk to my father. So if you want to talk to your mom, you get the chance tomorrow. Diana sat up and looked at me. Her eyes filled with excitement, "Chase, you are the most amazing boy ever." I smirked. "I'm serious Chase. I've never liked somebody as much as I've liked you." My cheeks turned blood red, "Diana, I feel the same way about you. You are the first girl I've ever dated, really the first girl that has liked me. I'm honored that I'm your boyfriend." Diana's smile was the biggest one I've ever seen. She laid her head back on my chest. After awhile her breathing slowed. She was asleep. I carried her to her cabin. I opened the door. Her siblings looked at me and started making kissy faces. There was a glass of water sitting on the table in the back. I flicked my wrist and the water shot into their faces. They started to yell but he silenced them with a glare. I put Diana on her bed and kissed her forehead. The he walked out and back to his cabin. Percy and Annabeth were in the cabin looking at a map. Percy looked up at me, "Poseidon Iris Messaged me, we are heading for North Carolina. A mountain called Chimney Rock. The mountain is shaped like a chimney, hence Chimney Rock. The Mamias are held up in one of the mining caves. We'll have to propel into it. There is plenty of water from the rain down there, so we'll be fine. I'm bringing Annabeth. Who are you bringing?" I smiled, "I'm bringing Diana. She's a great fighter, and she's smart. She's my choice." Percy an Annabeth smiled at each other. Annabeth looked at me, "It's settled then. We leave tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. for Olympus, then Chimney Rock."

Chapter 9: Preperation

Percy woke me up at 6:00 A.M. I got dressed and put my flashlights in my pockets and my ring on my finger. I then went and woke Diana up. I stepped outside her cabin while she got dressed. She came out with her hair in a pony tail and she had a sea green T-shirt on with blue jeans and a bag strapped across her. Her sword was a lipstick container that if you opened it turned into a spear. It was in the pocket of her backpack strap. She looked stunning ready for the quest. "Well hello beautiful!" I said. She blushed, "You don't looks so bad yourself sea-boy!" I looked down at my dark green shirt and my blue jacket over it and my blue jeans. "I try without effort!" I winked at her. She blushed and laced her hand into mine. We walked to the big house together. Percy and Annabeth were talking to Chiron and Argus the camp's security guard. He has one hundred eyes all over his body. He never talks because he has an eye on his tongue. When Chiron saw us he turned to me, "Ah Chase, Diana. I assume your all ready for the quest. Argus will be taking you too Olympus then you are on your own. I don't want to leave you all on your own, but the Gods have limited us to certain things these days. Argus go prepare the vehicle for departure." Argus nodded and left. "Chase, Percy, you are two of the most important demigods in history. Artemis and Thalia depend on you. Olympus depends on both of you. Go boys, good luck." Percy and I both nodded. We e walked out the door and to the top of the hill by the pine tree. Annabeth and Diana were waiting for us. We all took one last look at the camp and walked down the hill and to the SUV where Argus was waiting for us.

Chapter 10: Olympus

The ride to Olympus took what seemed like forever. Diana cuddled up to me and she fell asleep. Percy and Annabeth whispered to each other the whole way there, and I was left to my thoughts. About Poseidon, his associate, whoever he is, and lastly to the quest. Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt and virginity. Thalia was her Lieutenant and the Daughter of Zeus, so Zeus was depending on us for two reasons, his daughters. I let that settle in my mind for awhile; this is a very important quest. When we pulled up to the Empire State building I woke Diana with a kiss on the forehead. She woke with a smile, "We're here already?" I laughed, "Yes beautiful. Some people weren't able to sleep unlike you." We climbed out and walked into The Empire State Building. Olympus was above The Empire State Building. Olympus traveled with the most powerful nation, and America was that. We walked up to the security guard. His eyes lit up when he saw Percy and Annabeth, "Mr. Jackson! Mrs. Chase! 600th floor I presume and you've brought guests!" He pressed a button and the security gate swung open. Percy tossed him a drachma and we walked to the elevator. It was a short ride to the top. When we stepped out the view took my breath away. It looked like a whole kingdom was here (well it really was). We made our way to the throne room. When we got to the doors Percy turned towards us, "Are you ready? It's going to be quite a surprise." We nodded. HE pushed the throne room doors open. There were 12 thrones seated in a U and 12 giant men and women in them. There sited at the middle of the thrones was Zeus. The air crackled with electricity around him. I definitely was going to finish this quest. I noticed Poseidon right away. His eyes lit up when he saw us, "Chase, Percy! What brings you here?!" Percy spoke up, "We wanted to talk to you about your associate." Poseidon's eyes darkened. "I see, come with me." He replied. He dissolved into sea water and then reappeared near the door in human size. "Wait!" I said turning to Aphrodite. "Lady Aphrodite, this is Diana, my girlfriend and your daughter." I pulled Diana forward. She smiled shyly. I noticed Poseidon and Aphrodite make eye contact. Aphrodite disappeared into a puff of smoke aand reappear next to Diana and me. "Diana, it's nice to finally meet one of my beautiful daughters. Shall we go to my temple?" Diana smiled and nodded. I squeezed her hand. They disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "Percy, Chase, please follow me." Poseidon said walking out of the throne room.

Chapter 11: Truths Revealed

We were in Poseidon's temple on Olympus, lounging on his couch. Annabeth had wandered off to look at her mom's temple. "Boys, I asked my associate to watch over Chase. I was worried about you. He's been watching you ever since you were born," Poseidon said. "You mean when you left?" Poseidon's eyes filled with hurt, "Yes Chase. I really never wanted to leave you. Leaving Percy was hard enough, then I had to turn around and leave you." "Enough of that, why does your associate keep attacking me?" I asked. "He's not supposed to. I recruited him a long time ago to simply keep you safe, not hurt you. I need to have a talk with him. Oh, he will be following you on your journey." I met Percy's eyes. This was going to be a long quest. "Dad, we came here for two reasons. We've discussed one. Now it's time for the other. We need a ride to North Carolina." Poseidon thought for a minute, "I think there is a boat leaving port here departing for North Carolina in about an hour. If you leave now you can make it." Poseidon locked eyes with me. "Chase, I know you know you have a little sister." I looked down at my feet. I have never told anybody about that. "She's in North Carolina with a foster family. They are treating her very wrong. Will you rescue her and get her to Camp Half-Blood?" I looked up at him. My mom had put her up for adoption as soon as she was born. I was 4, I never understood until now. Taking care of a half-blood isn't easy. Taking care of two? Not possible. I looked at Percy; he was leaning back staring at the wall. This must have been a wonderful week for him. Learning he has a brother and a sister has been a lot to take in. I nodded, "Yes, but not for you, for her. You haven't earned my trust yet." I stood up and walked out.

Chapter 12: Uneasy Thoughts

Hermes was able to get us to the docks, the express way. He flashed us to them, and left the finding the boat to us. We searched a few cruise ships. None of them were heading to North Carolina. I was about to give up when I looked at the fishing boats. There was an empty one. It had a trident on the side of it. I tapped Percy, "There's our boat Percy." He turned towards it and sighed. He ran over and jumped onto it. We followed suit. "Ok, let's see if I can get this thing sailing." Percy said lifting his hand towards the controls. The engine sputtered to life and the boat lurched forward. It turned in a direction south and sped up. Diana and I went to the railing of the boat. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Chase, how do you think this quest is going to turn out?" she asked looking down at her hands. "I think it's going to end well. We'll free Artemis and her hunters, and then we'll get my sister and get back to camp. Of course this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds." I answered. She walked to the other side of the boat and then back. "Chase, I don't want to lose you. I just got you, and you could possibly die." She said with tears starting to fill her eyes. I put my hands on her face, "Diana, I'm not going to die. Nobody is, I'm not going to let it happen." I bent down and kissed her. She blushed and yawned. "I'm going to lie down. Wake me when we get there." she said walking to the door that led below deck. I sighed and thought about what she said. What if I did die? What if somebody on this quest died? What if we don't rescue Artemis and Thalia? I thought of these as I gazed out into the sunset.

Chapter 13: North Carolina and Gold Dudes

We arrived in Charleston, North Carolina at 3 in the morning. I woke Diana while Annabeth scouted the docks. She came back and reported it was all clear. We left the ship and ran to the nearest warehouse. We had to break a window to get in. On the inside it was a dump. There were cans of paint everywhere. Crates were stacked all the way to the ceiling. Percy scanned the area. He walked over to the door and checked it. It wouldn't budge. "Chase, it's bolted from the inside." He looked up at me. "This was a trap!" Suddenly there was a loud clang. Annabeth drew her knife. Percy uncapped his pen. I grabbed my black flashlight, I clicked it; my sword was in my hand. Diana opened her lipstick; her sword sprung into her hand. We all moved back to back. "Ok, Chase after the fighting starts, hop on the crates and start picking off whoever these guys are." Percy ordered. I could see the outlines of the men. They stepped into the light. They were wearing white robes with a golden breastplates and golden helmets. Their swords were solid black. There were about 15 of them and they had us surrounded. "Diana, stay close to me." I whispered to her. She nodded. Percy raised his sword, "NOW!"

Chapter 13: Fight

These guys could fight. They seemed to know every attack we were about to do. I had my sword locked with one of them. Our faces were inches apart. His eyes were golden. Everything about these guys was gold. I stomped on his foot and his arms flew up. I stabbed him. He melted into golden putty. I looked over at Diana, she was holding her own. She kicked one in the chest, and then stabbed another. What she didn't see was the guy sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her arms. She started to fad as if she was being transported somewhere. "Diana!" I shouted. I threw my sword. It flipped end over end and impaled the man in the head. Diana collapsed. I ran to her. She was unconscious and barely breathing. "PERCY! Don't let them touch you!" I yelled. He nodded and repeated it to Annabeth. I pulled my sword out of the melting man. One came at me; I slashed his feet out from under him and stabbed him. I knocked another in the head with the flat of my blade. I stabbed him and looked around. Percy was finishing one off. Annabeth was running towards Diana. I ran to her. "What happened to her?" Annabeth asked. "One of the guys grabbed her! It looked like she was being transported somewhere!" Annabeth took out some ambrosia, she force fed Diana. Her eyes blinked open. She looked around like she had no idea what was going on. "What happened?" She croaked. "One of those guys grabbed you, and you started to fade in and out, like you were being teleported somewhere." I said. "I felt like my spirit was being, sucked out of me. My head was swimming. It still hurts a little." She said holding her head. Percy came over and joined us, "I got the door open! We need to move now!" I grabbed his arm, "Diana is I no condition to move! She needs rest!" "Chase, you'll have to carry her until we get a ride! There are more of those guys out there!" He said motioning out the door. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Ok, lead the way Perce." I scooped Diana up and followed Percy out of the door. Annabeth brought up the rear. Percy was right, there were a lot more of those guys out here. Percy led the way down a row of warehouses and up a incline. We were on a deserted street. A few of the goldies closed on us. Percy and Annabeth engaged them. They were melting within seconds. Percy led us to a truck. He tried the handle. Nothing, it was locked. Percy reared back and kicked the window in. He reached in and unlocked the doors. I laid Diana in the cab and pulled my silver flashlight out. I hopped into the bed of the truck. Percy and Annabeth got in the front. I clicked my flashlight and my bow was in my hands. The Goldies were closing. I pulled the arrow from my quiver and notched it. I aimed at the nearest Goldie and let the arrow fly. It pierced him between the eyes. I reached for the arrow it was already back. "Percy! Drive!" I yelled. The truck took off as I let another arrow fly.


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nike

I had to climb into the truck from the back window. Diana was sleeping. I laid her head in my lap and she sighed. "Percy where are we?" I asked. "We are in Fayetteville. We need to stop to get gas soon, or we'll be walking to Chimney Rock." I nodded and stroked Diana's back. She smiled in her sleep. We stopped at a gas station on the other side of Fayetteville to get gas, then continued on our journey. After awhile Percy asked me to drive. I followed the road signs to Greensboro. After filling up again we were in the middle of nowhere. I was looking at the road when I looked back up there was a girl standing there. I slammed on the brakes. We slid to a stop 5 feet in front of her. I met eyes with Percy, he nodded. We pulled our swords out and stepped out of the truck. This girl had all Nike brand clothes on. Percy lowered his sword when he saw her. "Lady Nike." He said bowing. "What?" I asked. I'm Nike, the goddess of speed and victory. It would be smart to bow." I bowed. Percy stood, I followed. "Lady Nike, why are you here?" Percy asked. "I've been guiding your progress so far. You've 4 have done well so far. But heed my warning. You are going to face hard times ahead, and I can't interfere." Percy and I met eyes. "Can you at least tell us what is going to happen?" I asked hopefully. "No, I'm not permitted to tell you. All I can say is that it will happen soon. Now I must be on my way. Good luck heroes." She said before flashing away. I looked at  
Percy, "What do you think that meant?" "I don't know, but let's get going." Percy said walking towards the truck. I followed and hopped back in. Percy was driving now. The girls had slepped through it all. I smiled. We drove for another few hours until we were about 20 minutes from Chimney Rock. Suddenly I had a bad feeling. I shifted in my chair and looked At Diana and Annabeth, still sleeping. I looked at Percy then back at the road. I saw a man standing on the side of the road. He was wearing a dark cloak. Poseidon's associate. "Percy it's him, it's-" I was cut off by an explosion. The truck flipped and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Unfair

I woke to somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes and was looking up at Diana. "Chase, get up, we have to move NOW!" I sat up and looked around. Percy, Annabeth, and…Poseidon's associate were fighting off the Goldies and a, well I'm not sure what kind of creature that is. I stood up shakily; my left shoulder felt like it was on fire. Diana helped me balance myself. I took out my black flashlight and clicked it. It sprang into my sword. A Goldie came at us. Diana blocked his attack and I slashed him in half. He melted then reformed. "Percy, they won't die, we've got to move!" "I noticed Chase, get the girls out of here. I'll be right there!" I started to protest but the Goldies and the rat people started towards us. I gabbed Diana and Annabeth and pulled them in the direction of Chimney Rock. I could see the mountain in the distance. Suddenly things went wrong. The Goldies around Percy and Poseidon's associate disappeared, leaving them to fight the creatures. The Goldies appeared around us. I stepped towards one when another grabbed me. I glanced at Annabeth she was fighting two. And Diana had already slashed one in two. But she never saw the one come up behind her. I yelled her name but it was too late, the tip of the black sword was sticking out of her stomach. Rage filled my body. I screamed and water came out of nowhere and wrapped around the Goldies and tore them apart until they were smaller then dust. I ran over to Diana. Her breathing was fast and raspy. I rolled her over to where she was facing me. She smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Hey, you weren't supposed to get hurt, I was." She laughed the best she could. "Chase, I love you. I hope you know that." I nodded, "I love you too Diana." She smiled and the light left her eyes. "No. No, no, no! You can't leave me." I said holding her lifeless boy. Percy came over, "Annabeth get Diana from Chase." She tried to take Diana from me. I wouldn't let her. Percy joined in pulling me towards him. When they finally pulled us apart, I sobbed. "Chase, remember we have a quest to fulfill. The Gods are counting on us. Come on." Percy said pulling me up. I looked at Diana's body. I jumped back at the sight of pink smoke curling around it. It completely covered her body and then it was gone. I wiped my tears away. Percy put his hand on my shoulder, "Come on Chase, it's not very far." I tuned away with no heart.


	4. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chimney Rock

We had to walk the road that winded up the mountain. Nobody else was going to die. I promise Diana I thought to myself. We made it to the top, well where the road ended. There was a building there. We walked inside. It was a gift shop. There were signs that pointed us to the elevator in the back of the shop. The sign on the elevator door said TO CHIMNEY ROCK. I made eye contact with Percy and Annabeth. I nodded at Percy and he pressed the button. The door opened and we stepped in. The elevator was huge, big enough for at least 20 people. The back wall was completely glass. It faced a rock. Percy pressed the up button and the elevator shot up. Percy took his pen out and uncapped it. Riptide was in his hands. Annabeth took her knife out. I twisted my ring. My shield was on my arm. I took my black flashlight out and clicked it. My sword was in my hand. We nodded at each other. The elevator reached the top. A voice came over the intercom. "You've now traveled 1,000 feet up the mountain. Enjoy the sights!" It cut off. The elevator doors opened. We stepped out. There were tons of Goldies standing in a line. They made no move towards us. We followed there line, to a set of stairs that led up to a higher point of the mountain. The sign by the base of the stairs said Chimney Rock. We walked up the stairs. On top of the "Chimney" there were about 5 Goldies and the rat looking creatures. And chained to the ground by celestial bronze chains all around the chimney were girls in silver parkas. "Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth yelled running towards a girl. "No don't!" she croaked back. A 15 foot tall man appeared and waved his hand. Celestial Bronze chains wrapped around them. The man tuned towards me. "Hello little hero. I'm the Titan Atlas, Your doom."


	5. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Silver Arrow

The Titan moved towards me. A sword appeared in his hand, it caught on fire. "How'd you get out from under the sky this time Atlas?" Percy called. "Why the same way as before, Artemis is holding it up for me." Percy's expression angered. "Perseus keep quiet while I deal with your brother." Atlas said waving his hand. A gag appeared over Percy's mouth. Atlas continued towards me. I scanned my surroundings. No water, I'm a fish out of water. Atlas closed within 20 feet. He twirled his sword and brought it down towards me. I raised my shield and the sword crashed against it. A pain shot up my arm. I pushed his sword off. I ran towards him. I slashed across his knee. He grunted and kicked at me. I rolled to the right. He brought his sword down again. I blocked it with my shield. Amazingly there were no dents in it. I stabbed him in his thigh. He grunted again. This time he kicked and it connected with my shield. I flew into the railing. I turned and looked off the chimney. I could see the little town from here. It was set up around the lake; if I could get him to that lake somehow. No time to think as Atlas surged forward. He swung his sword again as hard as he could. I held my shield up again. The sword connected with my shield again. I went flying over the railing and down towards the lake. Well, I thought to myself, I got what I wanted. As I approached the lake I used my powers to cushion my fall. I punched into the water and swam to the bottom. Soon after that Atlas landed in the water too. He obviously wasn't very smart. He was in my domain now. I willed the water to lock him in place. He tried to move but he couldn't move. The fire had extinguished on his sword and he looked mad. I swam up to his face. "I'm a Son of Poseidon, and you just jumped into a body of water. You should a stayed under the sky." I raised my sword and stabbed him in the chest, I willed the water to move into his body and keep him still. So after I released the water holding him in place he couldn't move. I left my sword in him and willed the water to rise, carrying us up towards the chimney. When we landed on the rock I willed the water to lay him down on the ground. I pulled my sword out of him and walked towards Percy and Annabeth. The Goldies and rat faces came at me. I yelled and the water shot towards them sweeping them off the chimney. I reached Percy and slashed his chains. They broke and fell off. We ran around doing that until everyone was freed. The spiky haired one Percy had called Thalia came forward. "Perce, it's about time you got here. I was beginning to think Atlas was going crazy." "Thals, you can always count on us!" Annabeth said. "Thalia, I want you to meet Chase. He's my brother, your cousin." Percy said pulling her towards me. She stuck her hand out, "So another kelp brain huh? Can this get any better?" I shook her hand. She looked behind me and her eyes got huge. I spun around and saw Atlas getting up. I cursed myself, I hadn't stayed concentrated. He rose and picked his sword up. I put my sword away and picked up my silver flashlight. I clicked it and it sprung into my bow. I pulled the arrow out of my quiver and aimed at Atlas. He surged forward. I let it fly. It caught him in the neck and his eyes rolled back. He collapsed. Thalia slapped me on the back. "That was amazing shooting, where did you learn that?!" "It's natural; I inherited it from my mom!" I replied. "Oh Gods! Percy, Artemis is holding up the sky, she's being guarded by the Mamia's!" I turned towards Percy and Annabeth, "Take the hunters and go into the mine cavern! Kill the Mamias in there. I'll go with Thalia to get Artemis. We'll meet you at Olympus!" "Sir yes sir!" Percy said saluting. I shoved him. Thalia came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. We disappeared in a silver flash.


	6. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rescuing Artemis

We appeared on top of mountain. At first I thought we never let. Then I turned around. There was a huge gathering of Mamias standing in front of a girl who couldn't be more than 15 in a silver dress looking like she was struggling with the weight of the world. It took me a minute to realize she was Artemis and she was holding the weight of the sky. My bow was still in my hand, "After you!" I said tuning towards Thalia and gesturing towards Artemis. She picked her bow from behind her back and notched and arrow. I notched mine, we marched forward together. The first 20 or so Mamias didn't know what had hit them. They were gold dust in seconds. The rest charged. I drew my sword and met them. I was rolling, dodging, and slashing. Thalia was right beside me. We hacked our way through the small army. Until there was only one Mamia left. I notched an arrow and pointed it towards him. He ran over and pressed a blade against Artemis's neck. "Drop it!" I yelled. He snarled. I felt and arrow whip by and stick out of his hand. He shrieked and held his hand. I let my arrow fly. It stuck out of its temple. He crumbled into dust. I ran over to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, how can I help?" "Need….Atlas….hold up the sky!" She sputtered out. Atlas wasn't here. An idea came to me, I squatted down beside her, "we'll hold it together." I pressed upward. She released a little of her hold, even with us sharing it was a huge burden for both of us. Another idea came to me, a stupid one, but it was an idea. I lifted my half with one hand and put the other around Artemis. "What are you doing?" She rasped. "Taking the burden from you!" I replied. I pushed her forward. She fell free from the weight of the sky. It felt like I was holding up three elephants and 4 buses times 1,000 up. I fell onto my knees. Artemis was on the ground breathing hard. Thalia was beside her helping her lean up. "You foolish boy, you shouldn't have done that!' Artemis yelled. "I'm just a boy, you're a god. Who's more important here? Me or You?" I replied. "Milady we need Atlas back. We need t pray to lord Zeus." Thalia said. Artemis nodded. Their eyes closed and thundered rumbled in the distance a few second later. There was a bright light and then the weight of the sky was off my shoulders. I fell to the ground. I didn't want to move. My whole body was aching. Thalia cradled my head. Artemis laid her hand on me. My body glowed silver for a second. Artemis leaned towards me. "Chase, I just gave you my blessing. You are the first man to ever receive it. Please don't misuse it." Artemis said. I nodded. She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A meeting on Olympus and Rewards

I woke up in an infirmary. There was a man leaning over me. He turned towards somebody and spoke, "He's awake." Artemis's face filled my vision, "Chase are you ok?" She asked. I leaned up. "Better, still a little sore." I replied. She helped me off the table. My legs felt weak. "The Gods request your presence Chase. Perseus and Annabeth are waiting." Artemis said helping me balance. She supported some of my weight as she led me to the throne room. We stopped outside. "Chase. I normally don't like to me with men, but chase you are different. I've never seen a man like you. Perseus is very close. Maybe it's something about Poseidon's children. Chase you are my friend. The only male I have ever called a friend, please don't ruin it." I smiled, "Yes Lady Artemis. I swear to never break your trust in me." She smiled and pulled me along into the throne room. The Gods were already there. Percy and Annabeth were at their parents thrones. She helped me until I was standing in front of all the thrones. Zeus stood, "Chase Mathews. You have fulfilled your quest in rescuing my daughter and her hunters. You have gained my everlasting respect. Thank you." I bowed. "Chase, my son. You have made me proud today. You and Percy both." Poseidon said looking at me and patting Percy on the shoulder. "But I understand you suffered a great loss." My eyes started to tear up. I looked over at Aphrodite. Her eyes were red and puffy. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Chase." Poseidon's face was next to me now. "It's a tough ordeal. Your going to have to get through it. We are going to need you for the war that is coming." My head snapped up. I looked over at Percy. Our eyes met. "What war?" I asked. "The war between The Greeks and the Romans. The Roman demigods have betrayed us. They have already tried to attack Olympus. They failed. So we are sending All the Heroes of Camp Half-Blood to attack their camp. You will have exactly 6 months to prepare." Percy stood, "Wait! What about Jason, Frank, and Hazel?!" Zeus stood. "They led the attack on Olympus themselves. They will perish by my bolt." Percy started to say something but a glare from his father kept him quiet. "Chase." Poseidon said coming forward. "Come with me." He led me out the door and down a side hallway. He turned towards me. "Chase, I'm sending you to get Sarah now." My eyes lit up. After saving Artemis I had passed out and woken up here. "Ok, 108 Myrtle Avenue right?" I asked. "Yes, your flashlights are in your pocket." I felt my pockets, they were there. "Good luck my boy." He said waving his hand.


	8. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sarah

I appeared by a street sign. It read Myrtle Avenue. I walked down the street. I counted till I found 108 Myrtle Avenue. I walked onto the porch. I heard shouting and a little girl scream. I kicked the door in. A man had his fist raised and was about to hit a little girl. "Who are you?" He yelled standing up facing me. "That girl's brother. Now get away from her." I said back. He smirked. My body filled with rage. He came at me. He swung. I used the momentum of his heavy body to catch his arm and sling him into the wall. His face smacked against it. He turned around holding his face. I picked up a baseball bat sitting against the wall and I swung it and connected it with the side of the man's head. He collapsed unconscious. I walked over to the little girl, my sister Sarah. She had dark hair. She was 9, maybe 10. I gently lifted her off the ground. She tried to run away. "Hey, hey. My name is Chase. I'm your brother." She stopped and looked at me she had stunning green eyes, "I don't have a brother." "Yes you do. You have a real daddy too. He's a Greek god. Sarah. You aren't a normal human being. You're a half human half god. A Demigod is what we call them. Our daddy is Poseidon, the god of the sea." She looked up at me. "I learned about the gods in school. I never knew they were real." I smiled, "Well they are Sarah, and Poseidon is our father." She looked at me. Her eyes showed that she was processing all this. "So you're my brother?" I smiled, "Yes! Now look, I'm going to take you to a special camp for people like us. You'll stay with me and your other brother Percy. Ok?" She smiled and nodded. "Ok. Let's go." I held my hand out. She walked towards me slowly and took my hand. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I led her out of the house. Percy had a Pegasus named Blackjack. He even trained Blackjack to come to me too. I whistled as loud as I could. Not long after that I could see Blackjack sailing down towards us in the night sky. He landed, "Yo boss 2. Who's the girl?" "She's my sister Blackjack." I answered back. Sarah had jumped behind my leg when Blackjack had landed. I picked her up. "Sarah this is my friend Blackjack. He's gonna take us to that camp I was talking about. Ok?" She looked at Blackjack. "Ok." She replied. I climbed onto Blackjack's back. Sarah sat in front of me holding onto Blackjack's mane. We shot into the sky. After about an hour. I noticed the familiar shoreline of Long Island. Camp Half-Blood. The torches that hung on all the cabins was our landing zone. The Camp was bustling with life. They were waiting for us obviously. Blackjack touched down outside of my cabin. I hopped off and then I helped Sarah off. A million people rushed towards us. Sarah jumped behind me. "WAIT!" I shouted. They stopped. "She's still shy around people." I picked her up and rubbed her back, "Sarah these people are your friends, they won't hurt you. Especially him." I said pointing towards Percy coming out of our cabin. Everyone made a path for him. He walked towards us and I set Sarah down in front of him. He knelt down, "Hello Sarah. I'm Percy, Your other brother. I and Chase are going to take care of you." She looked at Percy, Then at me and smiled. She turned towards me and I picked her up and Percy and I walked towards Cabin 3. The Poseidon cabin, now home to 3 children of Poseidon.


End file.
